Something More
by kaystar92
Summary: They are best friends and partners; but,what happens when feelings of friendship and camaraderie turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm kaystar92 (Kay for short)! This is the first fanfic that I have written on here, I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback you can give me is greatly appreciated, just please be nice(I do this for FUN- no need to be rude)! I wanted to thank all of the friends who helped me get this first chapter up and running. You guys are amazing, I love you all! Also, thank you to Bread Chan, who is providing me with some awesome artwork for my page! Please read and review, it means a lot to me. Thanks guys! XOXO**_

_***WARNING: The following story contains adult content- It is rated M for a reason!***_

_***DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of it's characters***_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she set her quill down on her desk. The past few hours of writing had been taxing, to say the least, but well worth the numbness she now felt in her legs. Getting up to stretch, she thought of the last mission that her and her team had went on last week; what a wonderful inspiration for the book she is writing! "I had to write it down before I forgot," she thought to herself, "plus writing helps take my mind off of _him_…"

Recently, Lucy's thoughts have been on our favorite fire dragon slayer. Lately she has had these _urges_ to do things to him that she has never done before and she doesn't understand why! "I wonder if he's a good kisser?" She pondered, the notion causing her face to turn red. "What the heck is wrong with me?!" She shouted to nobody in particular. "I can't keep having these thoughts about Natsu; he is my best friend!" She continued, shaking her head. "I really need to stop borrowing so many erotic novels from Levy before I do something stupid!" She cried, scolding herself as she turned off her light. "I have already lost my Mom and Dad," Lucy thought, "I can't lose Natsu too." With that, she climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lust, adoration, and heat- just a few of the many things that he was feeling for the beautiful woman in his arms. Lust for the way she was looking at him and what he felt so strongly for her. Adoration for not only how gorgeous she was, but for her charming personality as well. And, lastly, the heat... oh, Mavis, the heat! Right now, she was hot, wet, and so ready for him, he could hardly take it.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, lovingly.

"Natsu, please," she asked, "I want to be yours".

Now she begging for him to take her; pleading for him to slide himself inside of her and give her all that he had. He trembled at the thought. Gods be damned if he didn't make love to her right now!

"Anything for you, Luce." Natsu whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Their clothing was strewn across the floor, long forgotten in favor of more "pleasurable" activities. All he needed to do now was penetrate her and take her as his mate. "_MY_ mate." He growled out possessively.

Not being able to control himself any longer, he grabbed his hard member and lined it up with her slick entrance. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. Then, slowly, he slid himself inside of her.

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Natsu moaned seductively, his hips starting to thrust in and out. Being inside of her felt like a dream!

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"Wait," Natsu breathed,"WHAT?!"

Natsu's eyes snapped open. But it wasn't Lucy shaking him awake, it was Happy. "Great," he thought, "I must have overslept again."

"Natsu wake up! We are gonna be late for our mission with Lucy," the little blue exceed cried, "you need to get ready!"

"Oh ya, I almost forgot," Natsu chuckled, jumping out of bed to get dressed, "Thanks for waking me up, little buddy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said cheerfully, taking note of Natsu's flushed face and the tent that had formed in his boxers. Happy gasped and gave Natsu a roguish grin. He was having one of _THOSE_ dreams again! "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Happy thought. He loved to tease everyone, _ESPECIALLY_ Natsu.

"So," Happy began, "how did you sleep?" Natsu's face instantly turned red at the question. He had been having some pretty vivid dreams of Lucy and himself lately; the latest one had been the most erotic by far. Ever since they had returned from their mission last week, he would fall asleep and have dreams of them being "together." Every single morning he would wake up to a raging boner, a mess to clean up, or Happy teasing him. "And sometimes all three!" He thought to himself, putting on his clothes for the day.

"Are they about Lucy again?" Happy questioned teasingly. Natsu laughed and scratched his head. "Ya, they are," he replied.

"Are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Happy asked.

"You know that I can't do that, Happy." Natsu replied.

"Why not?" The cat asked, frowning at his friend's disinclination.

Natsu finished putting on his shoes and sighed."I just can't, Buddy," He answered, kneeling down and rubbing the soft, blue fur on his friend's head. "Lucy only sees me as a friend. If I told her how I felt, that I love her, it would completely ruin our friendship." He continued.

"You're wrong, Natsu," Happy said, shaking his head, "I bet that if you told her how you really felt, you would find out that she likes you a lot more than just a friend!"

"I'll tell her when the time is right!" Natsu said with a laugh. "Now come on, let's go see her now before we both get a "Lucy kick" to the head!" Natsu headed out the door. Happy smiled, responding with an "Aye Sir" as he quickly flew after him.

"If we wait until the time is right for you, Natsu," Happy thought, "we are definitely gunna be waiting for a while!"

* * *

"Yo, Luce, we are here!" Natsu cried, climbing through the window of Lucy's apartment. There was no answer. "Luce?" Natsu called for her again. All that was heard was gentle music coming from inside the bathroom.

"I guess that she is still getting ready." Happy said dramatically, taking a seat on Lucy's bed. "We are gonna have to wait even LONGER to eat now!" They shared a look of despair, both of their stomachs growling in unison.

Natsu started walking to the bathroom door. "Not today, Happy," he stated, brimming with determination, "she always gets mad at us if we aren't ready on time. I'll just go in and tell her to hurry up!" Happy's eyes widened. "Uh... Natsu, I wouldn't do that! She might be getting-," Lucy lets out a scream, Happy sighs, "-out of the bath."

Natsu couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. From the wet, blonde locks on her head, her luscious curves, all the way down to her tiny bare feet... she was magnificent. Just as he was about to get a better look-BAM! Was that a hairdryer that hit him on the head?

"Natsu, get out!" Lucy screamed.

Still seeing stars, he ran out of the bathroom. He heard a loud thud coming from the other side of the door after he had managed to shut it. "Gods,that woman has good aim!" He thought, rubbing the knot that was forming on his head. Looking up, he saw Happy laughing at him. The cat was rolling on the bed he was laughing so hard. "I t-told you n-not to go in there!" He yelled, wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Natsu gave him a dirty look; the blush on his face could rival Erza's hair.

"I thought that she would be dressed by now." Natsu mumbled.

"Sure, Natsu," Happy snickered, "that's why she had the door closed?" Natsu rolled his eyes and walked to the refrigerator to peak inside. "Hey, Happy, Lucy has some fish and a BUNCH of other food here," he said with an evil smirk, "Let's see how much we can eat before she gets out!" Happy dashed over to him. "Aye, Sir," the cat cheered, happily stuffing his face with the first fish he could grab. Fish was always a sure fire way to distract Happy, that was for sure.

"I don't know how much more teasing I can take." Natsu thought, shoving some chicken in his mouth. He didn't mind the teasing so much, it was not knowing what Lucy wanted that drove him crazy. "I just wish I knew how she felt." He shook his head, thinking sadly to himself. "I doubt she feels the same way about me." He glanced over to his blue friend, a content look on his face as he munched on his fish. The tiny cat's advice to him earlier replaying through his mind. "But maybe," Natsu whispered to himself, "I may have a chance."

At his words, Happy turned to face him. "What was that, Natsu?" he mumbled with his mouth stuffed full of fish. "Nothing," Natsu replied, grabbing another piece of chicken and shoving it into his mouth.

"You will, Natsu, just don't blow it." Happy thought while giving him a knowing smile and turning his attention back to his own meal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys, here is chapter 2, sorry it took me so long to post it! Writers block stinks, plus I have been trying to plan a vacation, work my full-time job, and raise a strong willed, independent, 3 year old girl! Whatever sanity/brain cells I have left are used to concoct these spicy little stories that you all love to read. ;)**_

_**I want to give a special thanks to my reviewers and to those who helped me get through yet another chapter. You guys are so sweet and kind! I value your advice and look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter. Now, on with the story!**_

_***WARNING: The following story contains adult content- It is rated M for a reason!***_

_***DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of it's characters***_

* * *

Lucy's hands shook as she gripped the side of her bathtub; her heart felt as if it would leap from her chest. Sure, Natsu had seen her naked more times than she could count, but having him walk in and see her bare- this time was unlike any of those times before. The look that he gave her and the way his eyes had darkened as he stared at her. It was almost as if he wanted to _devour_ her right there in her bathroom!

Her body trembled in excitement; her nipples hardened as her hand began exploring her body.

The thought of him ravaging her body; her back lying on the icy, cold tiles as his tongue licked and nibbled at her breasts. He traveled lower and lower down her body, the trail of his saliva leaving a slow, heady burn in its wake- then he reached _there_!

She gasped.

Her slick fingers made contact with her clit, she let out a breathy moan. She let her daydream continue as she pleasured herself.

His tongue tasted her, licking and sucking on her gently, then he adds one finger. And then another. His tongue never stopping as he fingered her. Lucy's hips bucked into her hand, she was so close...

His obsidian eyes, his full lips, his masculine smell, his touch... Everything about this man sparked a need in her that she never knew existed. Gods, she wanted him so bad...

"Come for me, Lucy." Natsu murmured invitingly.

She started to come undone, until… _CRASH_! The wet floor beneath her caused her foot to slip, making her fall; her head making contact with the hard edge of her bathtub. "Ouch!" She whimpered, rubbing her now tender head. She was certainly gunna have a nasty bump there later!

"Way to go, Lucy! I'm sure that Natsu would think that was so sexy..." She grumbled to herself, getting up and grabbing her white, fluffy towel off the towel rack.

Her body froze as she realized what she had just done.

"Did I really just masturbate, thinking of Natsu?!" She thought angrily, cleaning herself up. Looks like she will need to take another bath later.

"What is wrong with me? Natsu is my teammate!" Her inner voice cried, tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She tossed her dirty towel into her hamper bitterly.

"He will never l-love me like I l-love him!" Her voice cracked as the confession poured from stuttering lips. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just admitted.

Brushing away a few stray tears, she thought of all the times they had shared together- from when she first met him in Hargeon to now. He had always been there for her and she for him. How had she not seen it sooner?

"Wow, I really do love him!" Lucy admitted a second time. Casting a glance back at the door, she silently hoped that nobody had heard her. "I need to tell him how I feel. Maybe he loves me too?" She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

"No, he would never feel that way, it is _Natsu_ after all!" She thought, chuckling at how dense the fire mage could be. "He probably likes Lisanna, she is way cuter than I am! Moreover, I can't think about this right now, I have to finish getting ready! She turned her radio off and started getting dressed.

"I hope that Happy picked out a good mission for us today," she thought, putting the finishing touches on her makeup," my rent is due soon and I am completely broke!" Once she was finished getting ready, she headed out to greet the boys... only to wish that she had stayed in her bathroom.

Tons of wrappers, crumbs, and other garbage lay about her living room. Her fridge had been left open without ANY food left inside, NOW she was pissed! Man, her emotions were all over the place today.

"NATSU! HAPPY! Why the hell did you eat all of my food?! I just went shopping, ya damn freeloaders!" Both Natsu and Happy laid on her bed, their stomachs bulging from all the food they had consumed. Happy was the first to respond to her.

"But, Lucy, your food always tastes so good! You cook the best fish too! Natsu always ends up burning the fish when he cooks it." Happy put his paw to his mouth and chuckled.

"I do not! You just like your fish way under cooked! The best way to have them is extra crispy!" Natsu smirked, lighting his hand on fire for further emphasis. Lucy's eyes widened, that's all she needed now, no food AND a burnt down apartment. Her landlady would skin her alive!

"Natsu, put that flame out!" She cried, reaching for his arm. "I can't afford...!"

Natsu's flame died out in a flash, he took her hand in his own, cutting her off mid-sentence. His features were stern as his onyx eyes studied her carefully. When his eyes finally met her own chocolate orbs, he looked concerned.

"Lucy, have you been crying?" Natsu asked. Happy was staring at her now as well, concern becoming prevalent on his sweet, cat features.

Natsu's eyes didn't leave her own as his face moved closer to her, their noses almost brushing. Lucy's face lit up at their proximity. Ya, she cried a bit in the bathroom, but she didn't want him to know why! Heck, she had _JUST_ discovered her feelings for him; she didn't want to divulge that info just yet!

"Especially since Happy is here." She added thoughtfully, nibbling at her bottom lip. She could already hear the feline, dramatically announcing that she "LOOOOVED HIM"; she needed a distraction and fast! The goose egg on her head gave her an idea.

"Oh, I just fell and hit my head on the bathtub!" She explained, giving a nervous laugh. It was part of the truth, right? They didn't need to know the other details. Would he buy it though?

As if knowing she had a point to make, her head started hurting again. She touched the lump, flinching at the pain that coursed through her. Damn her clumsiness!

Natsu didn't seem completely convinced. However, before he could say anything, Happy decided to take that moment to interrupt.

"Jeez, maybe I should pick a different job, you are _WAY_ too clumsy for the one I picked out today, Lucy!" Happy snickered, reaching in his backpack to hand her the mission flier. Lucy snatched the sheet from him, sending him a dirty look, and read the flier out loud.

"Protection needed for Crown Prince of Pergrande Kingdom during royal ball. Generous reward for those brave enough for the task, details to be given upon arrival at kingdom." Lucy's brow furrowed as she eyed the flier skeptically. " I don't know about this, Happy, it all sounds too vague to me. Why would they leave out so many details?"

"I thought the same thing," Happy replied, "That's why I asked Mira if she knew any other information. She told me that It seemed pretty legit; the man that turned in the mission flier was wearing fancy clothes that displayed the Pergrande royal crest on them!"

Lucy scoffed. "Just because they were dressed nice, doesn't mean that it's a real mission! We could be getting set up! What if it's a trap?"

"Then we will beat the crap out of them together!" Natsu exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulders, causing her face to redden. "Right, buddy?"

"Ya, about that..." Happy looked away from them, scratching his head with his paw. "Mira did give me one detail that they didn't put on the flier."

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"The Prince is allergic to cats." Happy said, grinning sheepishly.

"What?!" Natsu and Lucy shouted.

"Ya, I guess his allergies are really bad too." Happy replied, placing his hands behind his back and kicking at an invisible rock on the floor.

"Aww, great," Natsu said, looking a bit crestfallen, "what are you gunna do while we are away?" Lucy couldn't help but smile. Natsu may act really tough most of the time, but when it came to the sweet, blue kitty before her, Natsu was a big softy! She knew that he would miss Happy, but she was certain that the cat wouldn't be lonely while they were gone. He had Wendy, Carla, and the rest of the guild after all, he would be just fine!

"Maybe I can find out if he has feelings for me-Eh, I mean- Lisanna!" She thought, looking up at the man she loved. "No sense in getting my hopes up though."

"I am sure he will be fine, Natsu!" Lucy said confidently, moving away from him to cool down. His body was like a furnace! "But, why would you pick a mission we couldn't _ALL_ go on together, Happy?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have a nice, big fish to give to Carla! I have to go now, have fun on the mission guys!" And just like that, the cat had disappeared out of the window, leaving two very confused mages behind.

"Well, ok then... he left in a big hurry." Lucy said, breaking the silence between them. She couldn't help but feel suspicious of the feline. He almost seemed like he was hiding something...

"Maybe he had to poop?" Natsu supplied, chuckling at the look of disgust he was receiving from his busty partner.

"Natsu, that is so gross!" Lucy gagged.

"Hey, if ya gotta go, ya gotta go!" He said, continuing to be amused with her highly unamused expression.

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh- Mavis help her get through this mission with him!

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Lucy asked. "I packed all of my stuff last night so I am ready to leave when you are."

"Yep, I've been ready! Let's go, maybe we can get some food on the way!" Natsu added, rubbing his belly while he shot Lucy a grin.

"Natsu, you and Happy just got done eating ALL of my food, how are you still hungry? You aren't going to want a full stomach once we get on the train anyway. I won't have you puking on me again!" She yelled, cringing at the memory that popped into her head. That was the _WORST_ ride home she had ever experienced! Such cute clothes were ruined because of it too!

"Wait, I thought that we were walking?" Natsu asked, his face paling as soon as she said the word _train_.

"Are you crazy? That would take forever! We are taking the train, period." She said with certainty, her arms crossing stubbornly over her chest.

"But, Luce-" He whined, a heavy pout forming on his lips.

"I could always ask Erza to meet us at the train station and knock you unconscious?" Lucy offered, her features darkening slightly as she glared at him. Natsu gulped and turned away from her.

Silence.

"That's what I thought." She chuckled, making a mental note to thank Erza for teaching her how to put the fear of God in Natsu and Grey when the beautiful red-head wasn't able to go on a mission with them.

"I am so excited," she thought happily, "I have never been to Pergrande before! I can't wait to see what their culture is like. I bet the clothing is beautiful! If I have any money left over, maybe I will buy a few outfits!" She looked over at her salmon haired companion. The look on his face showed nothing but dread for what was to come, perspiration already forming on his brow.

"Come on, Natsu, it will all be okay!" She grabbed his hand, squeezing it in hopes of comforting him, and flashed him a smile. "This will be our best mission yet!"

* * *

**There you have it! Read and review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my loves, I hope all is well! Sorry I went MIA for a bit, I am back now though and have missed you all bunches! XOXO_**

**_As always, thank you for all of the reviews I _****_received. I truly enjoy writing and love that I am able to share all of this with such amazing people!_**

**_NOTES:_**

**_*I have a Beta now and have had him help me tweak a few things in the first two chapters(spelling, grammar, etc.). I also felt that my first two chapters were lacking in depth, soooo I went back and fixed that too! I would love to hear what you guys think, feel free to shoot me a message!_**

**_* I am currently looking for someone to help me with some cover art! If you would like to show off your talent, I would love to help with that! _**

**_Anyway, lets get on with the story, enjoy!_**

**_*WARNING: The following story contains adult content- It is rated M for a reason!*_**

**_*DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of it's characters*_**

* * *

"This is the worst mission ever!" Natsu thought between heaves as the train clattered along. They had been traveling for only an hour, yet he felt like he had been stuck on this torturous form of transport for _DAYS_. The only solace he had was in the woman that he was currently laying on.

Lucy had taken pity on her nauseous partner not long after the train departed from the station. Eventually she caved, allowing his head to take refuge on her lap, making him promise her that he wouldn't hurl on the cute, new outfit that she was sporting for their trip. Natsu agreed and was now enjoying the feel of her hand combing through his hair. It didn't stop the queasiness completely, but it certainly did help! He couldn't help snuggling in closer to her because she smelled _AMAZING_!

Whilst Natsu pondered if it was Lucy's perfume that scented the air or just her natural scent, our favorite celestial mage was taking in the lovely scenery that was just outside of her window. And what a view it was!

The sun shone brightly on a field of wild flowers that they were currently passing; the little blue, pink, and yellow blossoms were swaying as the breeze blew them about.

As the train sped further down the track, Lucy smiled at the sight that came before her. There was a happy, young couple having a picnic in the shade of a nearby tree. The scene made her think of a precious memory she had from back when her mother was still alive.

"Hey, Luce, whatcha smiling about?" Natsu asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she replied absentmindedly, "just thinking about my Mom and Dad."

Now, this peaked Natsu's curiosity. Lucy rarely brought up her parents when they talked. Normally, Natsu would just throw caution to the wind and ask her for details, but he knew that this was a sensitive topic for her. The last thing he wanted was to make her sad!

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked her, phrasing it as more of a question in hopes that she would continue.

"Yeah," Lucy replied,"Dad use to take Mom and I out to the gardens for picnic dates when I was little." The blonde mage giggled and looked down at her best friend. "He would always let the cooks and other staff have the day off so he could make everything himself! He always made such a mess in the kitchen, Mom swore that he would burn the place down one day!" They both chuckled at that, Lucy's expression softening a bit once they had calmed down. "Those are some of the best memories that I have with them." She said quietly.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." Natsu added lightly, a small grin on his handsome face.

"Yeah," Lucy said fondly," just like when I'm with you." It wasn't until Natsu gave her a surprised expression that she had realized what she had said. "O-oh... and with Happy and the rest of Fairy Tail of course!" She added quickly, her cheeks taking on a light shade of pink.

"What else makes you happy?" Natsu asked her, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Why are you being so nosy?!" Lucy shot back.

"I'm not trying to be!" Natsu yelled defensively. "I just like to see you happy! When you were staring out the window, you had a smile on your face and it's just... I-I like your smile, it's pretty..." He continued softly as a blush formed on his cheeks. Lucy's pink face had turned red at this point, her mouth slightly agape from the shock of what he said. She stared at him for a couple of seconds until she shook her head and finally found her voice.

"Th-Thanks," she managed to say, "I like your smile too."

"Really?" Natsu asked, sitting up to look at her. "She likes my smile too!" He thought happily.

"Yes!" Lucy replied, giggling at how happy he became at her compliment. His sickness seemed to have been temporarily forgotten."You have a cute smile." She added boldly; her heart felt as though it would flutter out of her chest! "Go Lucy!" She thought internally, applauding her own confidence.

It was Natsu's turn to stare at her, his mouth hung open in surprise. The boy recovered quickly though, giving her a sly grin. "You think that I am cute, huh?" He asked her, a teasing tone to his voice as he inched his face closer to hers.

Lucy's confidence faded as he leaned in closer, her throat went dry as he gently brushed his nose against hers. "Th-That is not what I said!" She stuttered out, her face now mimicking the color of a tomato. "Since when did he become so forward?!" Her inner voice shouted as she saw Natsu lift his hand and brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's what it sounded like. What, you don't think I am cute, Luce?" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows, making her chuckle and roll her eyes. If he wanted to play this game, she had an idea.

"Well, since we are on the subject, do you think I am cute?" Lucy asked, dropping her voice a bit and fluttering her lashes. "Or maybe," she continued, "you think I am sexy?" She then took her hand and gently brushed his cheek with her fingers.

Looking into his eyes, she saw something that she had never seen before. "Holy crap," she thought, "did his eyes just turn gold?" But before she could ask, the train gave a jerk, making Natsu turn a sickly shade of green. She knew what that meant...

"Oh, no you don't!" She shouted, trying to move away from him. "You will not ruin my-!"

But it was too late. The train gave another jerk and Natsu lost his lunch, most of it getting on poor Lucy's outfit.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, a look of anger and disgust becoming prevalent on her features. Natsu took one look at her and cringed, he could tell that he was gunna pay for this little accident. The look on her face was telling him that begging or pleading for mercy was out of the question; She was going kill him and he deserved it. Mavis help him...

"And only 5 more hours to go!" He thought bitterly as Lucy drug his sorry bum towards the back of the train. "Why does my stomach hate me so much?" And that was his final thought as Lucy knocked him out cold.

* * *

_**Yes, it is short... Want more? Read and review! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, welcome back! I am completely flattered by how many reviews, favorites, etc. that I have received thus far on my story! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think!**_

_**Also, please make sure you check out the new cover photo that I had made, it is absolutely GORGEOUS and the detail is AMAZING. Full credit goes to Lan Truong for that beautiful pic, thank you my dear! xoxo**_

_**I have had some people ask me for more "action" (cough, cough) in my story, let me assure you now... It is gunna happen! Just be patient and enjoy the story... the drama and sexiness that I have in store for you guys will be well worth the wait. ;)**_

_** Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story! **_

**_*WARNING: The following story contains adult content- It is rated M for a reason!*_**

**_*DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of it's characters*_**

* * *

Lucy gave a sigh of relief as she stepped off of the train and onto the platform. They had finally arrived in Pergrande and Lucy was looking forward to getting a clean change of clothes. Her and Natsu's belongings had been stowed away for the duration of the ride so she wasn't able to change her (still partially) vomit covered clothes on the train.

"Damn it, Natsu," Lucy whined while looking at her ruined clothing,"you _WILL_ be buying me a new outfit. This is absolutely disgusting!" She glanced back over her shoulder expecting to see her partner standing behind her, only to look down and find him lying, face first,on the ground. Natsu muttered something as Lucy walked back over to him, but it was too muffled for her to hear him properly.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked, rather annoyed that he was moving so slow. "We have luggage to find, a mission to complete, and this slowpoke can't move _ANY_ faster?" She thought, grumbling as she leaned over to pick him up and drag him to the nearest bench.

As if hearing her thoughts, Natsu sprung up rather suddenly, nearly giving poor Lucy a heart attack.

"I said, I'm starving!" He repeated with a grin. Then, it seemed as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have some snacks in my bag!" And just like that, the dragon slayer was off, searching for food. "And hopefully some clean clothes for me." Lucy added dryly, following her partner as he made a bee-line for the baggage car. Just as Lucy was wondering how Natsu could go from being nauseous to wanting food so quickly, an attractive man in armor caught her attention.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you from the Fairy Tail guild?" The gentleman asked her, smiling gently as he glanced down at her pink guild mark. "Why yes I am, are y-" Lucy had stopped talking mid sentence."Mavis, he is _HOT_!" She thought, feeling her cheeks turn pink as she took in all of his handsome features.

Jet black, medium length hair framed the knight's masculine face. He was tall, broad shouldered, and had to be quite fit having to wear all of that armor! His eyes were a gorgeous midnight blue that seemed to look into Lucy's soul when she met his gaze. In short, he was delicious...

But before Lucy could ogle this hunk any further, he cleared his throat, bringing Lucy back to reality. He quirked his brow and gave her a sexy smirk. She had just been caught staring, yet he didn't seem to mind that she was checking him out...

"Yes, my comrade and I are from the Fairy Tail guild," Lucy replied, giving him a shy smile, "are you our escort to the castle?"

Before either of them could say anything else, Natsu came racing up to them.

"Hey, Luce, I found our stuff!" Natsu said with a victorious smile. His attention then goes to the knight. "Who are you?"

"Natsu, don't be rude!" Lucy scolded while glaring at her partner.

"No, forgive me for not introducing myself!" The knight gave a bow, grabbing Lucy's hand and giving it a kiss. "I am Sir Corvus, Commander of the Royal Knight's for the Kingdom of Pergrande." Corvus said as he gave Lucy a wink. "And, yes, I am also your escort to the palace."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Corvus," Lucy replied while giving him an enticing smile, "thank you for coming to escort us. My name is Lucy and this is my teammate, Natsu." She continued, gesturing to herself and also to her rather flustered looking partner.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Lucy." Corvus replied, meeting her gaze and kissing her hand once more. Lucy looked like she was highly enjoying all of this attention. It seemed that Natsu, however, had had enough of their flirting.

"Yeah, so nice to meet you." Natsu said sarcastically.

"So, Sir Corvus," Lucy began whilst casually giving Natsu an elbow to the ribs, "do you happen to know where our luggage may be?" She made a gesture to her soiled clothing. "I would love to change into a clean set of clothes."

"Of course, I have already found all of your belongings and loaded them onto the carriage." Corvus replied, looking at her outfit. "I would be happy to get your bag down though, Lady Lucy, you must be so uncomfortable!"

"You must be so uncomfortable..." Natsu mocked quietly, earning him a dirty look and yet another elbow to his ribs from the blonde mage. "That would be lovely," Lucy said cheerfully, grabbing the young knight's arm, "but, please, call me Lucy." She added with a smile. " No need to be so formal with me." Corvus gave her a grin that could cause any woman's heart to stop, then he gently laid his armored hand over the top of hers. "Very well, but only if you call me Corvus, dear Lucy." You could see Lucy's blush from a mile away. "Very well, Corvus it is." Lucy said gently as they both made their way over to the carriage, arm-in-arm.

Poor Natsu was left behind, he watched in shock and confusion as they both walked away from him. "What the hell?!" He thought angrily, jogging after them. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?" He asked himself, little sparks of fire coming off his fingers here and there. "He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat!" He growled. His thoughts went to him kissing her hand and it almost made him sick. "And why is he touching what's _MINE_..." That stopped him dead in his tracks, the angry, little flames flickering out as well. "No, she isn't mine," Natsu thought sadly. He looked up to see that Corvus was getting Lucy's luggage down from the top of the carriage. Lucy seemed to have noticed Natsu's absence though as she began looking around for him. Once she found him standing there and staring at her, she started waving him over, smiling and shaking her head at, what he assumed was, how weird he was acting. "At least she's not mine _yet_." He added hopefully, giving Lucy a smile as he hurried over to her.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Lucy asked while she looked at him carefully. " Are you ok? You almost looked sad a moment ago." She added.

"N-no, I am fine," Natsu stuttered, putting his hands behind his head and avoiding eye contact, " I just couldn't find you with all of these people running around."

"We weren't that far away from you," Lucy pointed out, "and you were acting really rude around Corvus. So what's wrong?" She pressed, clearly not buying his excuse. But before she could press him further, Corvus had finally gotten Lucy's bag down from the top of their ride. "Uhg, finally, I can change!" Lucy cried, ready to be free of her gross clothing. As she went to open her bag, Natsu seemed to remember something...

"Uh, hey Luce?" Natsu said, trying to get her attention, "I forgot to tell you-" Lucy interrupted him. "Not now, Natsu! I am going to get ch-" But it was too late. Lucy had opened her bag but she didn't find her clothes inside, instead she found...

"_SNACKS_?!" Lucy shouted, looking up to Natsu for an explanation. "Where the _HELL_ are all of my clothes, Natsu?!"

"Well, about that," He replied nervously," you told me that you loved your outfit and planned on wearing it the whole trip so I traded all the clothes you brought for these awesome snacks!" He added excitedly. "I got a great deal on em' too!"

Lucy was so shocked, she didn't even move as she spoke. " So, let me get this straight," She asked quietly, "you sold my clothing for food?"

"No, I traded them for food." Natsu corrected, giving her a toothy grin.

And, in a matter of seconds, Lucy does her signature "Lucy kick" and Natsu is out cold for the second time that day...

* * *

The ride to the kingdom was fairly quiet due to Natsu being knocked out cold. Lucy probably would have beaten him to a bloody pulp had Corvus not offered to get her some clothing when they had arrived at the palace. Lucy enjoyed riding through the bustling capital as they made their way to the palace. Little shops were scattered here and there, people were out and about selling their wares, shopping, or simply enjoying their day. "Ooh, I really need to do some shopping here," Lucy thought, eyeing a cute sundress in a nearby window, "maybe I can find something that would catch his attention?" Her thoughts continued, looking at the unconscious Natsu laying on her lap. "It's definitely worth a shot!" She decided, her attention turning back to whatever else was outside her window.

About 15 minutes later, they had finally arrived at the castle. Lucy gasped as Corvus helped her out of the carriage, the sight before her was truly breathtaking.

Shrubs, trees, and flowers of all sorts bordered the stone path that they had ridden on to reach the castle entrance. A large fountain surrounded by flowers sat in the center of the courtyard as servants, knights, and others went about their day. Upon further inspection, Lucy noticed that the weathered stone of the castle seemed to sparkle when the sun above them had hit it just right. Vines crept up the sides here and there as flags with what seemed to be the Pergrande royal crest on them fluttered in the breeze as they set proudly at the top of each tower. It was truly a sight to behold. "It looks like something out of a fairy tale." Lucy said dreamily.

"It really is." Corvus said, hearing her comment. "If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see the castle gardens," the paladin said with a grin, "they are quite beautiful this time of the year."

"They are beautiful all year round, my boy," said an unfamiliar man that was walking over to greet them.

The man had gray hair, hinting that he was getting on in his years, yet he still had a youthful appearance and a spark of mischief in his dark brown eyes. There was a lovely, ornate crown sitting upon his head that accented his maroon and gold attire. "I am Magnus Pergrande, welcome to my home, young lady." The King said with a kind smile. "King Toma and myself have been friends for many years, it is a pleasure to have two wizards from the highly reputable Fairy Tail guild in my home."

"The pleasure is all ours, your Majesty," Lucy said politely, "thank you for giving us such a wonderful opportunity to assist you." Just then, Natsu had decided to wake up and step out of the carriage. "Uhg, I hate transportation," Natsu muttered, slowly taking notice that they had arrived at the castle. "Oh, we made it," He said happily, looking over to Lucy and seeing her talking to the older man beside her. Magnus was the first to call the dragon slayer.

"Ah, you must be Natsu," Magnus called over to him, waving him over as he did, " welcome to my home, son!" Lucy looked a bit surprised. "Wait, you know our names?" She asked the King.

"Yes, dear Lucy, I do." He said with a chuckle. "A lovely woman by the name of... oh, what was her name again?" The King asked looking at Corvus.

"Mira." Corvus replied.

"Ah yes, that's right, Mira! She gave us your names after she informed us that you two would be accepting the mission!" Magnus said happily. He then grabbed Lucy's hand and looked her in the eyes, his face looking a bit more serious. "And I couldn't thank you enough for coming to help us," Magnus added, looking over to Natsu as well, "I hope you can help us solve this."

Natsu's hands caught fire as he brought the fist of one hand to the palm of his other hand. "You bet we will solve this, that's what Fairy Tail does!" He added with a toothy grin. "We aren't leaving until we help you guys out, I'm all fired up now!" He yelled excitedly, Lucy couldn't help but smile. She loved how passionate Natsu was for helping people.

"Thank you both," Magnus said gratefully, "please, come inside and make yourselves at home! I will introduce you to everyone and we can discuss things further at dinner."

"Thank you, Sir." Lucy said kindly as both her and Natsu followed Corvus and the King inside the castle.

* * *

The King had led the group to the throne room. Sitting on one of the seats in the room was a stunning woman with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was currently talking to a middle aged man with graying, brown hair and dark brown eyes. "He bears a strong resemblance to the King, I wonder if they are related?" Lucy wondered, stopping to stand next to Natsu as the King walked up to the man and woman. "My Queen, Brother, we have guests!" His Majesty said with a smile, turning to look at Natsu and Lucy. "This is Natsu and Lucy of the Fairy Tail guild," he continued, "they said that they are excited to help us."

Upon hearing their names, the Queen stood up and gave them a sweet smile, stepping down from her throne and gracefully walking over to greet them. "Natsu, Lucy, it is a pleasure to meet you both!" She said kindly, her eyes sparkling as she spoke. "My name is Estelle Pergrande," she said, then she made a gesture to the man she was previously talking to, "and this is the King's brother, Valerian Pergrande."

Valerian gave them both a smile and nodded his head in greeting. "It is very nice to meet you both," he said, "the King has been looking forward to your arrival!"

"Excuse me, Dear?" Estelle asked, looking at the king. "Have you seen our son? He was supposed to be here already."

Before the King could say anything, the doors to the throne room had slammed open and a young man around Lucy and Natsu's age came running in. He had vibrant pink hair that framed his handsome face, a lean yet muscular build that complimented his nicely tanned skin, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes that closely resembled the queen's. Lucy chuckled a bit as the young man gave them all a cheesy grin.

"Heck, if it weren't for the blue eyes, he could be Natsu's twin!" Lucy thought, watching with amusement as the young man strolled toward them all.

The King was the first to speak.

"Caius, where in Earthland have you been?" Magnus asked the newcomer, a stern look to his features. "You were supposed to meet me in the courtyard to greet our guests." The King added, gesturing to Natsu and Lucy. "Even your Mother-" Caius cut him off.

"Relax Dad," he said with a roguish grin, "I was just helping the cook in the kitchen..." He trailed off, trying to look innocent.

"Caius Pergrande," the queen scolded, "if I find out that you have been messing with the cook again I'll-" Estelle was cut off by a shrill scream and someone shouting profanities in another room.

"That must be the cook." Natsu thought, chuckling quietly as he caught sight of the queen glaring at her son. He then looked over to see Lucy giving him the same look. He stopped laughing rather quickly after that. King Magnus cleared his throat.

"Son, would you introduce yourself to our guests?" He asked wearily. Caius nodded and looked over to Natsu and Lucy.

"I am sure you heard it already," he said with a smile, extending his hand to Natsu, "but my name is Caius Pergrande. It's nice to meet you both." Natsu reached out and shook the Prince's hand. "Hey, nice to meet you too! I am Natsu and this is my partner, Lucy!" Natsu said, watching the Prince shake Lucy's hand as well. "We are looking forward to helping you out!" Lucy added cheerfully. Caius gave them a warm smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate you guys being here," he added, nodding over to his family,"we are all happy to have you here."

"Well then, now that that is settled," Valerian said, "if you all will excuse the King and I, we have a few things we must go over before dinner."

"Ah, yes, do excuse us." Magnus said while following his brother out of the room. "I will see you all at dinner, make yourselves at home."

They all smiled and waved as they left. Once they were gone, Natsu started talking to Caius and Lucy had begun chatting with the queen... who had noticed the current state of her clothing.

"Oh my, that simply won't do," Estelle said as she shook her head, "Corvus had said that you had an accident with your luggage. Would you like to try on some of my dresses? I have one that I think would look absolutely gorgeous on you!" Lucy gave the queen a shy smile and looked away. "I wouldn't want to intrude-" Estelle held her hand up, cutting Lucy off. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all, sweetheart." Lucy glanced over to where Natsu and Caius were talking, only to see that they had gone elsewhere; Corvus seemed to have slipped out of the throne room unnoticed as well.

"Then I would love to, your Majesty." Lucy said politely.

"Please, Lucy, call me Estelle." The queen asked, guiding Lucy to her bedroom.

* * *

**_Read and review please! _**


End file.
